


Safe

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Poe, where are you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Finn blinked in confusion as BB-8 came rolling up alone to greet him. He had been sent out on a mission and after several long days he was finally back on the base. Normally Poe would be with the little droid, for them to be alone...

"Was Poe sent on a mission?" he asked. He frowned as BB started to beep and chirp, explaining what had happened. "...there was a power outage? Where is he now? Take me to him!"

BB-8 trilled and spun around, zipping off to lead the way.

Finn followed after the droid, worry making his chest hurt as he pushed himself not to run in a panic. BB stopped in front of the closed door that led into Poe's room, turning back to beep at Finn again. "Thanks, BB. Stay with me, okay?" he asked before opening the door. "Poe?"

The pilot sat on the floor, pressed up against the far corner of the room. His arms were thrown over his head, his face pressed against his knees. His body tensed when he heard the door open but he didn't move any further. He whimpered, his hands trembling in his hair.

"Poe..." Finn whispered, slowly approaching him.

"I need to get out... They know about BB. They're going to kill everyone. It's my fault..."

"Poe, hey..." Finn knelt in front of him and waited, reaching out slowly to touch his hands. Carefully he took a hold of his wrists, pulling his hands away from his head. "Look at me?"

"It can't end like this!"

"Poe, look at me." He smiled sadly when the other listened, looking at him with teary eyes. "Poe, where are you?"

"I'm in a holding cell on the..."

"Poe, you're on D'Qar."

"They slaughtered those villagers!"

Finn winced a little at the memory but pushed himself to focus. "Poe, you're safe and home. Look." He gestured to BB and the droid rolled over with a worried chirp. "See?"

Poe stared at BB-8, as if seeing them for the first time. "BB?"

"BB wasn't there, remember?"

"...no..."

"Where are you?"

"...safe," Poe whispered.

Finn pulled him into his arms, hugging him close as BB pressed against him and started to warm up. "I promise."


End file.
